


Protection

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала его начало мутить.</p><p>Не стандартный набор тупой головной боли и звона в ушах, которые появились из-за постоянного недостатка сна и хренового питания, а нечто в миллионы раз худшее, волнами накатывающее изнутри, с каждым разом все ощутимее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн и далее. PSTD, вообще-то, это джен, поэтому, если вы сочтете его преслешем, то будете совершенно правы.  
> Мне просто очень надо было его написать (:

Сначала его начало мутить.

Не стандартный набор тупой головной боли и звона в ушах, которые появились из-за постоянного недостатка сна и хренового питания, а нечто в миллионы раз худшее, волнами накатывающее изнутри, с каждым разом все ощутимее.

И еще эта проклятая жара его окончательно доконала; так, что все плыло перед глазами. То жар, то озноб накатывали волнами, и мучительно хотелось облиться холодной водой, чтобы это наконец закончилось. Он честно пытался совладать с этим противным чувством, но...

\- Приехали, блядь, - торжественно сказал Персон, а потом вдруг резко тормознул машину, высунулся из водительского окна хаммера и блеванул прямо на пыльную поверхность сухой враждебной земли.

\- Что за... - возмущенно начал Колберт, оборачиваясь на своего радиста.

У него чуть сердце не остановилось при виде того непотребства, которое творилось с его машиной: проклятый ублюдок наверняка испачкал всю водительскую дверь. Увы, запрос по рации от командной машины так и не дал ему закончить предложение.

\- Киллер два-один, это Киллер два главный, прием, - услышал Брэд напряженный голос лейтенанта.

\- Киллер два главный, это Киллер два-один, вас слышу, - раздраженно ответил сержант.

\- Брэд, - начал лейтенант своим особенным тоном, - что с твоим водителем?

\- Капрал Персон временно выведен из строя. Прошу медицинской помощи. И пару упаковок влажных салфеток.

Брэд отложил винтовку и вышел из машины: его радист все еще самозабвенно блевал. В любое другое время сержант с удовольствием бы отшутился, мол, Рэй такая язва потому что в его проклятом тщедушном тельце слишком много желчи, и если открутить его маленькую бесполезную голову, то она затопит всю чертову пустыню на мили вокруг.  
Только лицо Персона практически позеленело.  
Им явно требовалась медицинская помощь.

\- Выметайся, Рэй, твоя миссия закончена...

Тот хотел было возмутиться, но сил не хватило даже на то, чтобы поднять голову - он просто безвольно повис в окне водительской двери, пытаясь хотя бы отдышаться.

\- Что у вас? - Колберт обернулся, когда услышал голос Дока Брайана, подошедшего к головному хамви в компании Лавелла, - Персон, посмотри на меня. Живой?

\- Живее всех, блядь, живых, - прошептал Рэй, больше походивший на охваченную приступом эпилепсии марионетку – так его трясло. Смотреть на это зрелище не было никаких сил.

\- Сержант Лавелл, - скомандовал Док, кивнув в сторону Персона, - помоги мне транспортировать капрала в фургон.

\- Бросьте меня, - жалостливо начал Рэй, и в его глазах отразилась вся вселенская печаль, - спасайтесь сами...

\- Давай, Док, он уже начал бредить, - нахмурившись, сказал Колберт. Только этого им сейчас не хватало – пищевого отравления или какой-нибудь блядской лихорадки. Это могла быть реакция на очередную дозу энергетиков, которые его придурочный радист жрал как конфеты из сухпайка.

Уолт уже успел перебраться на водительское сидение, Брэд вернулся на переднее, но вся команда как-то приуныла.

\- Сержант, а Рэя теперь отправят на базу, да? - грустно спросил Тромбли, ковыряя грязным ногтем приклад винтовки. Брэд слышал, как этот крысеныш что-то жевал на заднем сиденье. И ему же будет лучше, если это не проклятые чармз.

Персон ненавидел запах чармз, особенно малиновых, и Колберт чувствовал, как начинается мигрень, стоило ему представить, какую истерику закатит Рэй, если унюхает их в машине.

А он их обязательно унюхает, потому что такого живучего маленького засранца не скосить никаким отравлением.

\- Выплюнь, Тромбли, - хмуро сказал он вместо ответа и сплюнул, высовываясь в боковое окно. - Поехали.

В машине воцарилась гнетущая тишина.

Надо было продолжать движение.

***

Рэй всегда держался в центре всеобщего внимания, мистер местная супер звезда, - шут гороховый, одним словом. Беззаботный, как сам дьявол, и такой же лукавый. Стоило только посмотреть в его шальные глаза, чтобы это понять.

Капитан-лейтенант говорил на своих проповедях держаться подальше от лукавого, или сказал бы, посещай Док эти бестолковые собрания. Верующий, да обретет. Только Тиму была без надобности эта вера.  
Если бы время проведенное по локоть в крови оставило ему хоть каплю иллюзий, веры в то, что все люди под одними небесами ходят. Что какая-то неведомая, бесконечная в своей великой мудрости сила убережет и от шальной пули и от человеческой глупости. Но Док Брайан не строил иллюзий - он никогда не надеялся на чью-то неведомую силу, исключительно на свою: на собственный опыт и умения, на собственную ловкость и решимость. Так уж вышло - на войне, как на войне.

На что рассчитывал Рэй ему было непонятно. Тот, казалось, считал, что его организм это вечный двигатель с пожизненной гарантией. Персон больше походил на какую-нибудь дурную куклу, - весь шабутной, дерганый, как на шарнирах, словно управляемый чьей-то неведомой рукой.

\- Кажется, я умираю, - трагично прошептал Рэй, когда его наконец довели до грузовика и уложили на спальник.

\- Заткнись, капрал, иначе я не услышу твое сердце.

\- Мое сердце разбито, - доверительно сообщили Доку, - война не щадит даже самых лучших...

\- Да уж, лучших она не щадит, зато вот тебе повезло, - ответил Тим, замечая усталые, впалые глаза, и такое же перепачканное, обветренное, как у него самого, лицо.

\- Док, ты ранишь меня в ... - Рэй на секунду замолк, чтобы побороть накатившую волну тошноты, - ... в самых светлых чувствах.

\- Точно, - Док чувствовал, как по телу Персона прошла дрожь, когда стетоскоп соприкоснулся с кожей. - А теперь заткнись и дай мне обследовать себя. Будешь хорошим мальчиком - получишь конфетку, - добавил он, улыбаясь мысли о том, что даже сейчас этот парень не может заткнуться.

И это, как ни странно, раздражало гораздо меньше обычного.

Док сосредоточился на осмотре, не обращая никакого внимания на напряженное сопение Рэя.

***

К вечеру у Персона началось обострение. Сначала он просто спал, и Док не нашел в этом ничего предосудительного - измученному болезнью недоеданием и стрессом организму требовался отдых. Но потом у него начался жар, подручные жаропонижающие и антибиотики не действовали, и Тим стал подозревать инфекцию. Он доложил лейтенанту Фику, что необходимо запросить для капрала чоппер и эвакуировать его как можно скорее. А когда он вернулся в машину, Рэю, кажется, стало совсем хреново.

\- А моя мама фотографию на стену повесила, - шептал он сухими, потрескавшимися губами, и его большие глаза блестели от высокой температуры. Док так и замер, касаясь ладонью горячего лба. - Понимаешь, как будто я часть чего-то большого и важного, типа гарант свободы и демократии, как мечта, а не ублюдочный, блядь, деревенщина из трейлерного парка, как будто я чего-то стою и орел этот долбанный из песни, ты видел орлов? - Рэй издал какой-то сухой звук, и Док понял, что тот смеется. - И мама так гордится, понимаешь, и фотография на стене, но иногда так страшно, потому что Уолт и Брэд, и блядский Джуниор, и если я усну за рулем, я не могу уснуть за рулем, а вокруг только эта пустыня и ничего нет, вокруг ничего нет, понимаешь. Только песок, и парни в пижамах, блядь, столько песка, я никогда не видел так много песка, и я задыхаюсь иногда, черт, мне кажется, я иногда задыхаюсь, Док, но вокруг столько песка, понимаешь, и города они пустые, видишь, совсем пустые, мертвые города, а есть Брэд и Уолт, и Тромбли, и мне никак нельзя спать, Док, никак нельзя, и я... - Рэй замолк, и его грудь вздымалась тяжело и часто.

Тим закатил глаза, слушая этот странный, сбивчивый монолог, а потом вспомнил, что Персону всего-то двадцать два. Об этом было так легко забыть, на самом деле, и ему хотелось сказать, что это не плохо, что страшно, потому что страшно бывает всем, главное не отступать, только Рэй опять провалился в беспокойный сон и все равно бы его не услышал.

До самого утра Тим тревожно прислушивался к его дыханию.

***

\- Как он, Док? - спросил Колберт, останавливаясь у грузовика.

У них караул на двадцать пять процентов и очередная ночь посреди нигде, за несколько сот километров до Багдада.

Командование отказало в предоставлении боевой машины для эвакуации члена личного состава, мотивируя это тем, что все силы брошены на огневую поддержку альфы. И морпехи, конечно, справляются, только у него на руках тяжелый больной, а от его запасов никакого блядского толка.

\- Стабилен, - ответил Тим, и подумал, что сержант, видимо, по-настоящему переживал, - по-своему, но беспокоился. Он никогда не обращал особого внимания на Рэя, не больше, чем на кого-либо другого, во всяком случае. Но когда двадцать четыре часа в сутки поводишь вместе в машине, наверное, это просто так не проходит. Потому что весь день к нему то и дело сновали парни, спрашивали о состоянии Рэя и предлагали помощь, и лейтенант еще несколько раз связывался с командным центром. А их командование – отменные мудаки, кому, как не Доку это знать. И Фик возвращался разочарованный, передавал чужие слова, и отводил в сторону взгляд.

Он заметил, как без постоянного беспрерывного пиздежа Персона, стало как будто слишком тихо и появилось напряжение, которого не было раньше, потому что никто больше не сыпал глупостями, не поднимал действия командования на смех, во всяком случае, открыто, и не горланил по каналу внутренней связи попсовые песни.

Колберт кивнул и ушел, наверное, будить Хассера, а Док наблюдал, как Рэй беспокойно спит, скрутившись на спальнике. И в голове всплывали воспоминания о засаде на мосту и Персон, выскочивший под открытый огонь, чтобы помочь скоординировать движение машин и его почти невозмутимое «ну дайте же, блядь, задний ход, пожалуйста!», а потом хамви Браво 2-1, покинувший конвой, направленный аккурат наперерез огню, который открыл по своим ебанутый Капитан Америка. И невозможно было не признать, что Персон, несмотря на всю эту шелуху и несерьезность, воспринимал происходящее с ними очень остро.  
И из этой бесконечности маленьких кусочков складывалась совершенно другая картина, которую так просто было упустить из виду, отвлекаясь на непрерывный поток чуши и клоунады. Неудивительно, что даже Айсмен, который так часто держался в стороне, чувствовал ответственность за Рэя.

Сплошное же недоразумение, думал Тим, и это почему-то вызывало улыбку.

Уже проваливаясь в сон он понял, что будет теперь присматривать за Персоном. Только Док не был уверен, по каким причинам безоговорочно взял на себя такую ответственность.

***

Рэй пришел в себя через три дня: ударные дозы антибиотиков сделали свое дело, и капрал, позеленевший, едва стоявший на ногах и, кажется, еще более худой, ускакал в головной хамви. Хорошо хоть, что молча.

Тим предупредил Персона, что не спустит с него глаз, и если заметит признаки недомогания, доведет это до сведения его сержанта, который сделает все, чтобы Рэй не смог нарыть энергетиков даже если предложит оказать низкокачественные сексуальные услуги офицерам из роты снабжения.

Колберт пообещал, что в таком случае он лично привяжет Рэя за ноги к шасси вертолета и даже напишет маме Персон слезливое прощальное письмо.

Наконец, они добрались до Багдада. И под пронзительно серым, почти грозовым небом, от артиллерийских залпов древний город трясло, как в лихорадке.

Снайперы продолжали атаковать американцев, а Персон невозмутимо горланил песни и старательно выводил на песке «США», поддаваясь общему безумию.

Улочки и переулки были переполнены озлобленными отчаявшимися испуганными людьми.

Освобожденные женщины и мужчины умоляли дать им хоть немного чистой воды, просили защиты, требовали лекарств и раскачивали машины, и только дети, казалось, понимали, что необходимо собрать все силы и переждать этот кошмар, но все они провожали патрульные отряды усталыми пустыми глазами.

Безнадежность - вот что принесла с собой армия солдат освободителей в колыбель цивилизаций.

***

Док наблюдал. Он понимал, что в людях скопилось слишком много напряжения и разочарования, что они успели повидать слишком много плохого, узнали реальную цену человеческой жизни, свободы и демократии, они прошлись бурей по стране, оставив за собой пепелище - пустую, мертвую землю.

Черт, да ему самому все время снились глаза тех детей, ведь сколько бы он ни старался, что бы не делал – все было бесполезно, он не мог оказать никакой реальной помощи, и от злого бессилия сжимались кулаки.  
А потом Рэй подрался с Руди, и кричал, что он такой же как и те засранцы из университетов. Будто Рейес не запачкал себя этой войной.

И Док все прекрасно понимал: он видел, как Персон начинал по-настоящему осознавать произошедшее, осознавать, сколько всего они натворили.

Они принесли в страну только горе, смерть и разруху, и, как говорил Эспера, только время покажет, кто из них оказался хорошим, а кто мертвым.

***

Рэй сидел на пустых ящиках, заботливо составленных кем-то друг на друга. Не то что бы Док его искал, просто шел к складу, но, увидев ссутуленную спину, сам не заметил, как свернул в сторону Персона.  
Тот покосился на него, ловко подцепил носком ботинка еще один ящик и перевернул, чтобы можно было присесть.

\- Что Док, пришел послушать мое нытье? Мы тут все ноем о чём только можно, жратва хуёвая, командование пидарасы, дрочить некогда. Гребаный Капитан Америка постоянно ноет о том, что мы можем сдохнуть в любую секунду. Вот за это я и люблю морскую пехоту. Куда бы нас не направили, это всегда полная жопа. Тут все равны: тупорылые латиносы, ниггеры и даже белые жертвы инцеста, вроде Чаффина. – Рэй на секунду умолк и устало провел руками по лицу, будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя все то дерьмо, что несмываемым слоем прилипло к ним на этой войне. - Парни из "Limp Bizkit" вот стали знаменитыми, а я пошел в морпехи в девятнадцать. Круче только яйца. Сбылась мечта, могу теперь сдохнуть красиво. Как, блять, герой. День Ветеранов теперь мой законный праздник. Ладно, Док,- улыбнулся он криво, - не обращай внимания, я просто когда нервничаю, болтаю без умолку. Как-то маме пересказал конституцию США со всеми поправками, пока мы смотрели «Пятница 13-е» и, если что, она была захвачена повествованием.

Они молчали еще какое-то время и смотрели на темнеющий горизонт. Уже завтра все они будут далеко от этой страны, от песка, скрипящего на зубах, от людей, которые выжили, от людей, которых они убили.

\- Мы вернемся и все будет в порядке. Да ведь, Док? – Рэй смотрел на него воспалёнными от песочной пыли глазами и, кажется, действительно ждал ответа.

\- Все будет хорошо, Рэй. – пообещал Тим.

Он и сам старался поверить в это.

***

Раздающийся среди ночи звонок телефона никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего – эту истину Тим усвоил слишком давно.

\- Это неправильно, - сбивчиво зашептал Рэй ему в трубку, - разве я не должен быть рад, что мы вернулись? То есть, это же была самая важная часть моей жизни. Чертовщина какая-то.

Персон замолк, но Док не решился прервать молчания, только ждал, пока тот соберется с силами, чтобы продолжить.

\- Но никто вокруг не понимает. Черт, мне кажется, даже я сам не понимаю. Мы столько всего натворили, Док, а я все равно не вижу никакого смысла. А Дядя Сэм так старается нас устроить: все эти поганые встречи поддержки, вроде собраний анонимных алкоголиков... – сказал он комично, но голос сорвался и конец фразы утонул в хриплом кашле.

\- Рэй, когда ты в последний раз спал? – спросил Тим, потому что у Персона голос тихий и усталый, будто сломленный.

\- Я не могу заснуть, Док. – тихо бормотал Рэй. – Стоит только закрыть глаза, как они начинают уходить. Сначала Брэд, потом Уолт и Тромбли… Тромбли, блять. Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду переживать из-за это ублюдочного обсоска. Понимаешь, я хочу их остановить, задержать, но когда пытаюсь сделать шаг, понимаю, что не могу, потому что я сам по колено в песке. Иногда, знаешь, просыпаюсь от собственного ора. Слышал, соседи советовали матери отправить меня к мозгоправу. Ублюдки. Но я не псих, Док. Просто… Чертов Капитан Америка был прав, мы все могли получить пулю, сдохнуть там в пустыне, но мы вернулись героями. Никто никогда не произносил этого вслух, мы ведь на это и шли. Кому какая разница? И они постоянно говорят тебе "спасибо за службу", спасибо за долбаную службу! Нахуя мне это надо? Что они вообще понимают? Срал я на их благодарность.

Тим прекрасно знал, что такое умирать от усталости и изнеможения. Знал, как это: проснуться среди ночи от собственного крика, хватая ртом воздух, когда первым делом по привычке пытаешься нашарить винтовку рукой. Или, как долго стоишь под душем, пытаясь смыть липкое ощущение костюма химзащиты, просто потому что вода - уже не роскошь, но это не приносит никакого облегчения? Или как ошалело вскакиваешь с постели, мечешься по пустой квартире и остервенело отжимаешься, просто чтобы выключить голову, чтобы эти картинки перестали мелькать, стоит только закрыть глаза.

Когда ты вдруг остался один, и никого нет рядом.

\- Так сколько ты не спал, Рэй?

\- Не знаю, пять или шесть ночей, я не знаю… - и Тим слышал, как на другом конце линии Рэй заворочался, пытаясь устроиться и шуршал одеялом.

\- Закрой глаза, - тихо велел он, и это был почти приказ - единственный язык, который Персон сейчас мог понять, несмотря на то, что Тим не имел никакого права отдавать ему приказы.

Рэй ничего не ответил, Док внимательно слушал эту напряженную, полную неуверенности тишину.

\- Закрой глаза, Рэй, - повторил он, терпеливо ожидая, пока этот упертый придурок не последует его настойчивому совету. - Я рядом на шесть часов, - добавил он тихим голосом.

\- А если они придут на три? - неуверенно прошептал Рэй, и совершенно не важно, что обозначало это пространное "они", Док все прекрасно понимал, каждый из них понимал.

\- Я прикрою тебя на три, - просто ответил он, - и на девять. И на двенадцать. Я тебя прикрою.

И это было действительно важно - их связь, и полуночный лихорадочный бред, и признания, произнесенные сдавленным шепотом. Все это было чертовски важно.

Пожалуй, это единственное, что когда-либо имело значение.

Именно поэтому Рэй, наконец, закрыл глаза.

И Тим слушал его тихое, размеренное дыхание пока предрассветное небо не стало таким же серым, как когда-то над Багдадом.


End file.
